The Silly Act
by fluffyPochi
Summary: A short story with the main Disgaea 4 characters, a bit of fluff and comedy. Fenrich tries to find his lord around the Hades Prison when he comes across Emizel, Fuka, and Desco. The trio has a plan, but what would Fenrich do?.


**It's my first Disgaea story, sorry if it doesn't have a nice grammar ^u^". Anyways Enjoy!**

_**The Silly Act**_

"Lord Valvatorez!" The werewolf called as it ran through the dusty halls of the ward, trying to find his one and only "lord". Who had been missing for an hour.

Fenrich had searched every place of of the ward, even each cell and room there was, but there wasn't even the slightest hint and smell of Sardines.

'could he be somewhere outside?' he thought to himself, trying to remember the things he had done, so he could trace where the vampire went. Then suddenly, Fenrich's foot tripped over a rock, making him land on the floor face first... with a loud thud.

"Hehehe, hey Fenfen!" a voice chimed to his right, "What is it Desco?" Fenrich asked with a sigh as he stood up and dusted himself.

"Desco has seen you running around for an hour already, are you looking for Valzy?" the little monster replied.

"Yes, have you seen him by any chance?" Fenrich hoped for the answer to be yes until two voices ruined their small talk

"Desco there you are!" Fuka exclaimed, with Emizel walking by her side. "Not these 3 little brats again" Fenrich sighed. The three always seemed to be like bestfriends, who mostly talk about everything and even including someone's personal life in it.

"Look, if you 3 are going to talk about lord Valvatorez's _love_ again, I might as well send you outside so noone could hear your blabbering", Fenrich sighed.

"Hey we're busy finding Valvatorez, go mind your own business", Emizel answered back

"Uh that's what Fenfen was doing, he's also busy finding Valzy" Desco corrected, the 3 including Fenrich fell quiet and awkward for a moment, until Fuka broke it.

"Hey what if we join together and find Valzy, it would be more easier than splitting up, right?"

"Yes, it will be much more fun!" Desco exclaimed in excitement. Emizel nodded in agreement while Fenrich got more irritated.

"No thank you brats, but it's my ow-", Emizel cut in, "stop being a tsundere!, it's much faster than running around all day looking for 1 person".

Before Fenrich could reply Desco grabbed him by the wrist, and then all 4 of them dashed to the exit.

* * *

><p><em>After finding Valzy for nearly an hour<em>

Valvatorez and Artina walked side by side along the amusement park, the place where they first met, after 400 years have passed.

The two lovers felt at ease, feeling their heart beat together, the steps they made in sync, hands held tight like the gravity keeping them together. Though there's an awkward intention bugging them for the past few seconds.

A pair of amber, brown, and two red eyes peeped among the bushes behind them.

"Did your father even teach you that stalking is bad?" Fenrich whispered to Fuka, who is beside him.

"Big deal, can't you even see how happy and in love Valzy is, do you even care?" Fuka squealed in delight, Desco and Emizel continued to watch the pair,  
>like watching a romantic movie for free.<p>

The four watched the lovers sit on a bench, they talked together, with hands held together.

"Oh my gawd, this just gets really romantic" Fuka silently complimented, with no way of getting out, Fenrich had no choice but to watch his lord in secret.

The four sat behind the bush for a few minutes until the part came...

The lovers' head slowly came closer to each other, The excitement of seeing love made Fuka and Desco squeal, Emizel staring at the view like one frozen, and Fenrich clenching his fists tighter, wanting to hit the three of them flying back to the Base.

Valvatorez and Artina stopped and gazed towards the bushes, feeling weirded out, Valvatorez stood up and marched towards it, with Artina flying by his side. In a heartbeat, the vampire took out his sword and slashed the bushes' top, revealing all four of them with a nervous expression on their faces.

Artina giggled, "looks like someone's been watching us", Fenrich placed his palm on his face, he felt embarassed after watching his lord in private with three little idiots.

"I-I'm sorry my lord, the three idiots here forced me to watch you..." Fenrich heaved a deep sigh

"I know Fenrich, let's all talk about this when we're back in the base" Valvatorez said in a calm tone.

"So that means we're grounded for short right?" Fuka guessed

"As usual" Valvatorez crossed his arms and stared at them

_All of them went back to their base in Hades prison, and the talk started there_

* * *

><p>"So you were trying to find me, but then Desco, Fuka, and Emizel forced you to join them?" Valvatorez asked, confused.<p>

"Yes my lord, we've searched you for nearly an hour untill we found you, and then Fuka forced me to watch you two in secret" Fenrich said.

"Well that's not nice, you know stalking is bad, Fuka" Artina lectured the prinny girl.

"I'm sorry, but I can't bare to watch such romantic scene" Fuka looked down at her feet, she made a sin, and Valvatorez has to ask her THAT question again.

"You know, you can just believe you're not in a dream and become a prinny, it can free you from your sins" Valvatorez again reminded her.

"This is still a dream!" Fuka grunted, Artina looked at Valvatorez and shrugged.

"And you two, why did you join her, didn't I assign you both to watch the prinnies instead of playing around?" Valvatorez asked the two little demons

"W-we're sorry, we promise not to do it again, it's just so boring watching prinnies work around all day" Emizel defended.

"A promise, well then, Fenrich you're spared, the three of you go help the other prinnies in _**scrubbing the toilet**_" Valvatorez said.

"Not the _**level 1 prinny task**_" Desco whimpered

"Let's just do it" Fuka whispered, then the three of them walked towards the prison's restrooms.

"I have a feeling that they have something in mind" Artina guessed

"Well that's how the children of today are" Valvatorez said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>I have so many lines in the story lol, don't forget to review, if you don't Valzy's going to let you do <em>prinny task no. 1<em> XD**


End file.
